The invention relates to a method for operating a radio remote control system having a transmitting unit and a receiving unit.
The invention in particular relates to the control of industrial devices, for example cranes, robots, construction machinery or the like, but also to the control of motor vehicles of all types, in particular commercial vehicles, such as trucks or agricultural machinery, by means of which defined processing or work steps are performed. Often these are devices which make it necessary to insure that work steps are not performed mistakenly or erroneously, since a considerable safety risk to persons can arise because of this. In connection with what is of interest here, this means that it must be assured that the transmitters are not inadvertently or erroneously activated and that no control information is sent to the receiver which could possibly result in considerable erroneous functions and the risks connected therewith.